runescapefanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Feedback Update: Artisan's Workshop
March 11th, 2011 Here at Feedback HQ, it's our duty to turn what you say into real content. Well, we've gone into overdrive for you this time - Smithing is getting an actual revamp. Yes, that's right, the most out of date skill is now being brought into the 2010s (or should that be 170s?) This goes far beyond just changing the levels, although there has been some of that. All smithable armour is now degradabale - over time it will go into disrepair and break and you will need to find another. This should keep the demand for armour higher. Of course, level 99 is no longer required to smith a level 40 armour so all the levels and stats of smithable armour have been shuffled around to make things more realistic. High level smiths will soon have access to a veritable armoury of new, untradeable armour but, for now, a variety of optional extras are available to boost performance. Until then, everyone will have access to a range of new cannonballs to match the pre-existing steel ones. Do not fear, rangers and mages, for your time will come soon! Expect a similar update to Ranged, Magic, Farming, Crafting, Runecrafting and a mysterious sixth thing in the near future... ---- Degradable Armour All armour that can be smithed by the player now degrades over time. Similar to crystal armour, degrading does not effect the stats of the armour but, unlike crystal, degrading doesn't make the armour untradeable. The armour can either be 'Strong', 'Medium', 'Weak' or 'Destroyed'. There is no time limit to how long it takes to degrade, instead this depends on the armour type and the amount of damage taken, much like Barrows. The number of lifepoints deflected before degrading is shown in the table below: With 50 Smithing it is possible to try and salvage metal from destroyed armour. The higher level Smithing, the more chance of receiving a metal bar from the metal. The chance is dependent on level and on the size of the item being searched, but not on the metal type. The percentages are shown in the table below: Level Changes The levels required to smith different bars and armour were altered with this update so more low level armour can be smithed at lower levels. Smelting Smithing Levels Mining To match the smithing upgrade, the levels required to mine different types of ore were altered, as well as the xp received: *Bronze - 1 *Iron - 10 *Coal - 20 *Mithril - 30 *Adamant - 50 *Rune - 60 Attack & Defence The levels to wield the weapons and armour of each metal were also altered: *Bronze - 1 *Iron - 5 *Steel - 10 *Black - 15 *Mithril - 20 *Adamant - 30 *Rune - 40 To go with these new levels, the stats of some of the weapons and armour were changed. Iron equipment now has the same as old steel, steel as old black equipment and black equipment has stats halfway between its old ones and those of mithril. Bronze, mithril, adamant, rune and all other types of armour were unchanged. Armour Upgrades There are 4 different types of upgrades for armour: spikes, plates and supports. Each upgrade requires one metal bar and makes the armour untradeable. All three upgrades can be placed on one piece of armour but cannot be removed. The levels and effects for each type are shown in the table below: Cannonballs The level required to smith steel cannonballs was lowered to 25 Smithing. They now only do a maximum damage of 250 per cannonball, instead of 300. Six new types of cannonball were also added, as shown in the table below: The ancient cannonballs from Guthix's Grove in the God Wars Dungeon lower level were also changed and now have a max hit of 850 damage. The fragments from the shattering effect have a max hit of only 400 though and they can no longer be used in unsafe PvP. They are still tradeable but require 80 Ranged to fire.